Wyvern
Wyvern is a flying dragon monster who roams around the skies of Hellgondo. She is an aerial defense soldier dispatched by the Monster Lord to guard the skies between the two continents of Hellgondo and Sentora. Her ability to fly and her status as a dragon gives her a major advantage over the air. Monsterpedia Entry “A subspecies of the Dragon race, she is almost unmatched in aerial combat. Due to her known superiority in the sky, she was enlisted as an aerial defense soldier, to take down anyone attempting to enter the northern continent from the sky. A ferocious monster, she will squeeze the semen out of her prey without any mercy. Raping the man as she flies through the air, her catch is left completely at her mercy due to the inevitable death from the fall. In addition, it appears as though she prefers to mate for reproductive purposes while flying through the clear sky. In most cases, the man is raped until his death.” Attacks Aerial Blowjob: Normal attack. Violent Breast Rape: Normal attack. *Violent Gust: Triggers bind status. Leads directly to Air Rape. Air Rape: Binded attack followed by Violent Gust. Leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Serving as both an elite soldier of the Monster Lord and a member of the dragon race, Wyvern's main clinchers are her high damage and Luka's initial low damage due to lack of stability while fighting on Galda. However, a path to victory slowly makes itself known. Start off with a normal attack. This won’t do much damage and Luka will think about using sword skills; Salamander appears telling him to save his SP instead. However, do not use her just yet. On the second turn, use another normal attack. Luka notices he’s barely damaging her and doesn’t think he’s a match for her when being in the sky; Salamander intervenes again, asking to call her out as he should be able to use more of her power now. So on the third turn, summon Salamander; this invokes the Hellfire Blade, which completely restores Luka’s SP and allows him to deal more damage to Wyvern. However, Luka is unable to use Meditation while Hellfire Blade is in effect, so immediately bum rush her with Death Sword Chaos Star before she gets to use Violent Gust and Air Rape. If Luka loses, she’ll take him away from Galda and performs an aerial rape with her vagina, not relenting until he dies of exhaustion, then releases his lifeless body to fall to the ground. Evaluation “Raped while flying in the air... That's certainly a new one. Were you able to enjoy entering that exclusive club? Your enemy is an offshoot of the dragon race. As such, your attacks won't do much damage to her. But you should be able to use a new power in this fight... You should save your SP until a path opens up. Now go, oh brave Luka. Land on that continent, and exterminate all the monsters that live there.” Category:Artist: Thomas Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters